In recent years, a color display device in which a functional layer made from a functional member is sandwiched between a pair of electrodes and, in particular, an organic electro-luminescence (hereinafter called EL) display device using a functional member such as an organic illuminating member are developed by employing a patterning method for the functional member in an ink jet method in which the functional member such as organic fluorescence member is liquefied so as to be injected on a base member.
In the patterning method for the functional member explained above, a bank section is formed around a pixel electrode made from, for example, ITO formed on a base body, and next, the pixel electrode and a part of the bank section neighboring the pixel electrode are processed lyophilically and the rest of the bank section is processed to be made volatile, consequently, a composition which includes members contained in the functional layer is injected in approximately center of the pixel electrode so as to be dried; thus, the functional layer is formed on the pixel electrode.
In such a conventional method, if the injected composition overflows from the bank section, it does not occur that the injected composition is repelled at a region in the bank section which is processed to be water-repellant and flows on the other neighboring pixel electrodes; thus, it is possible to performing a patterning operation accurately.
However, in the conventional method, the composition which is injected spreads from a center of the pixel electrode toward a periphery therearound uniformly; thus, the injected composition hardly spreads to a part of the bank section which is processed to be lyophilic. Therefore, there is a case in which the uniformity in the functional layers cannot be realized among the pixel electrodes. It is considered that the reason for this is because a part of the bank section which is processed to be lyophilic is a very small area around the pixel electrode; therefore, the composition does not spread due to factors such as surface tension.